Movie Night
by Apollo'sOracle23
Summary: Ruby, Dorothy, and Mulan are all together in Storybrooke and Ruby is hosting a movie night for them. After a few movies she has them watch Titanic. How will they respond? Read to find out. Really, really quick one shot just for fun! :D just kidding more chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1 - Titanic

**Authors Note: Ruby, Dorothy, and Mulan are all together in Storybrooke together. Ruby is hosting a movie night for them. After a few movies she has them watch Titanic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **:(**

" _Well what did you guys' think?" Ruby asked Mulan and Dorothy. They had just finished watching Titanic. There was silence for a few minutes while they both had looks on their faces, expressing a 'what the hell' kind of emotion. Dorothy opened her mouth to speak and Ruby thought to herself, Oh no here it comes!_

" _That made no sense at all." she said. Mulan sighed._

" _So it wasn't just me. That movie was the worst we have watched in this entire night!" Mulan said._ Dorothy nodded in agreement.

" _I know." she said._

" _They both could have survived!" Mulan exclaimed._

" _I mean come on! Really 'Jack I'll never let you go!' Just ugggh." Dorothy frustratedly yelled as she looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. Ruby was ecstatic, this was hilarious._

" _Alright now that we've seen that movie which one should we watch next."_

" _Mulan." Dorothy said._

" _Wizard of Oz." Mulan countered._

 _Ruby smiled this was going to be a wonderful night._


	2. Chapter 2 - Mulan

**Authors Note:**

 **Movie night pt 2! Dorothy and Mulan's reaction to the movie Mulan!**

" _Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!"_ the movie played over and over again. Ruby looked at Mulan. Her mouth was hung open. _This was a representation of her life story?_

"What?! I've never faced Huns? Who the hell is Shang?"

"I don't know Mulan, who is Shang?" Dorothy smirked.

"That's what I'm trying to say. I have no idea!" Mulan yelled. Ruby and Dorothy were still smirking at her.

"This movie is totally inaccurate." She said, still the smirking didn't stop. Frustrated, Mulan walked to the kitchen to get some wine. When she heard Ruby and Dorothy giggling she put on a wicked smile and said

"I have an idea, put in the Wizard of Oz." Ruby and Dorothy immediately stopped snickering at Mulan. Ruby quickly looked at her girlfriend with a mischievous smile. They stared each other down until Ruby daringly made a dash to the remote control. She pressed the talk button. Dorothy tackled her.

"Play the Wizard of Oz." Ruby said.

In a desperate attempt to keep the controller away from Dorothy she was in a humorous position on the floor with her arm outstretched above her head. Dorothy was sitting on top of her attempting to grab the controller when Mulan came back and sat down on the couch smirking as she continued watching the movie. Dorothy and Ruby were starting to yell at each other.

"Guys's shush. I'm being a bad-ass." Mulan said. She was watching herself on the television kicking the but out of the Huns. Dorothy and Ruby sat back down on the couch, looking exhausted and defeated.

"I've got to see even though it's inaccurate, I'm a bad-ass." Mulan triumphed. At least this movie was better than Titanic. Ruby deflated her pride by saying, "Just wait until we watch the sequel."


	3. Chapter 3 - Wizard of Oz? Yes? No? IDK!

**Authors Note: Movie Night Pt 3** **Disclaimer: I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME! ; so stop asking geez. :D :P** "Alright what movie should we watch next?" Mulan asked. She had enough of watching her movies, they weren't very accurate. The first one was okay but the sequel, really? Whatever, at least now the could watch Dorothy's movie. Suddenly, the hairs on Mulan's neck stood out. She felt like someone was behind her. Which there was, and she totally scared the crap out of Mulan when she Mulan heard a Scottish accent loudly saying, "Well I don't know lassies. How about mine?" Mulan and Ruby's smiles were ten fold when they turned around to see Merida. She had walked in when known of them had noticed and was waiting for the proper time to surprise them. "Merida!" Mulan and Ruby shouted. Merida smiled and gave them both hugs. "It's so good to see you both." Merida looked to Dorothy, who had been resting her head on Ruby's shoulder, and smirked at them both. "Who's this lass?" Merida asked. Ruby smiled. "This is my girlfriend." She said. "Well it's nice to meet ya, lass. I'm Merida." "She's also Queen of the Four Clans and a killer archer." Mulan said proudly, adding an I trained her after that which got her an elbow in the stomach. Ruby smiled. "You should talk to Dorothy. When we met she tried to kill me with a crossbow." "I did not, wolfie!" Dorothy said. Merida laughed and sat down with them on the couch. "So what are we watching on this magic box thing?" Merida asked. Mulan smirked and said, "The Wizard of Oz." 


End file.
